Pomegranate
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: AU Shane and Myrnin have switched bodies. Stuck with a body that doesn't grasp how strong they are and one that doesn't have the same mindset this could be a bumpy ride.


**So this is the spin off it's what happens if Shane was there instead of Claire and I think you're going to like it. Oh and the song is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence **

Myrnin

I sat at my desk finishing up my project. I smelt him come down the stairs. I growled meeting him at the front door.

"What do you want?" He pushed through.

"I hate coming here, but I was wondering if you had seen Claire?" He looked around like she was hiding under any of the tables. I rolled my eyes heading back to my project.

"No, she's in a meeting with Amelie." I grabbed the screwdriver and twisted a fraction of an inch.

"Why wouldn't she answer her phone?" I heard him walking around.

"That's your problem, maybe she has finally had enough of your sniveling." I heard his fists clench.

"Shut up you. I always regret coming down here." I finished and was about to flick the switch before I turned to retort.

"My lab. My assistant. And nobody asks you to come here. Now do they?" I flipped the switch before he could reply and it hummed the blue lights dimming then burning with light. A tugging began to itch its way to the center of my body and I passed out on the floor. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I heard another body hit the floor violently.

xXx

I awoke with a raging headache. I shot up. I don't get headaches. There was a weird drumming in my ears and I located it to be a heart. I yelped. Ew I was the Collins boy. This will not do. I sat there for a minute. I should tie him up, so he doesn't use my own strength on me. I got up reaching for the nylon rope that lay around. I sat my unconscious body up and tied the ropes the best I knew. I could now use strength for this so I used what little wit this brain had. I felt him began to stir and I backed away. He looked around at himself and began to struggle. The ropes held.

"What the hell happened? Get me out of your body this is the worst feeling in the world. Get me out now." I walked around to face him. "How does this even happen? Did you know this was going to happen? Did you tie me up? Why did you tie me up?" I rolled my eyes looking around.

"Damn you're annoying." I looked around and found a roll of duct tape and placed a piece over my body's mouth. I silently apologized to myself. He tried to speak past the tape, but it was no use. "Ah silence is golden. Now get up." He stayed down. "If you don't get up then there will be consequences to this precious body of yours." He eyes me with pure hate, yet finally stood up. "Now you have to stay here. If you don't it's your relationship with Claire you're risking." He began to speak again, but it was mumbled ramblings. I waved his hand in dismissal. "Try as you may, that isn't coming off. Now I am going to have to fix this, but I can't you and Claire are going to have to do that. Your brain does not have the same capacities as mine, so it cannot grasp the science behind this." He growled. "But remember if you even try to tell Claire who do you think she is going to believe in this case?" I stared him down. He gave up. "Now if you promise not to hurt me than I will take the ropes off." He continued to stare at me. I walked forward and instead of removing the ropes I grabbed my mobile contraption. I vext Claire.

_Miss Claire do not come to work after your meeting, but I expect you here on time tomorrow._

I was satisfied that it sent and threw the phone to the ground. It shattered into many pieces around the area I threw it. Not the same in this body, but it was going to have to do. I turned and my face looked defeated. "Oh and I forgot one thing, if you don't drink blood, the right amount, my body will parish and your soul will as well leaving me in here…..with Claire." I sneered and my eyes were specked with tears. I walked over and put a niche in the ropes. I didn't undo them I simply made it so if he tried hard enough he could get lose. "I'll be leaving now. Claire won't be here until tomorrow as instructed and that should give you time to settle in." I climbed up the steps and walked out. I got to the edge of the alley and popped my head out. Oh how it felt good to see the sun again. Odd though. I carefully climbed all the way out and walked out into the sun. My eyes adjusted and I began to walk. I walked to the Glass house and stepped into the domain. A cold menacing feel came off of it. That was impossible I killed it when I saved Claire. This smells like Amelie. The Goth girl walked down the steps.

"Hey Shane what are you doing home so early? And Claire's come back she was with Amelie." She smiled and I nodded.

"They let me off early. Budget cuts." She gave me a quick odd look and waved me to the living room. I followed. Claire sit on the couch with the book I gave her. I smirked. She looked up briefly smiling.

"Hey Shane why are you home early?" She turned the page as I sat down next to her.

"They let me off early. Budget cuts." I repeated. She seemed satisfied and bobbed her head. I looked at the book. She was farther than I had expected. "What did Amelie want?" I already knew the answer, but I want to hear her.

"She was just checking to make sure that Myrnin hadn't done anything rash in the last few days. He was on strike from his meds for a little while." I nodded remembering.

"That's nice of her." She looked over shocked.

"You aren't jealous at all? Normally you get all huffy." She eyed me.

"Nah, it's good that you have concern for someone like him. He needs that you know. He is very lonely." Her eyes got wide.

"Are you drunk? You've never cared about him before. What happened to you?" She quickly looked away to call out of the room. "Eve! Hurry we have a code black!" She comes running and Claire looks back at me. "Say that again." I sighed.

"Nah, it's good that you have concern for someone like him. He needs that you know. He is very lonely." The new girl sat down in the chair with her head in hand.

"Shane, are you alright?" She leaned forwards on her knees.

"Fine I just came to my senses on what matters. And that's your happiness. If you feel a certain way about someone than I support you completely." They both stood up.

"You hold him down, I'll get the trancs." The Goth one ran off and Claire came forward.

"Shane, come to me. Tell me what happened." She jumped suddenly landing on my chest and pinning me down. I didn't fight or even move for that matter. _Wow if they thought this when the boy changed his mind than she really doesn't know what she wants. _The other one came back with something that resembled a gun and held it at ready.

"I had an epiphany. That's all. No need to get drastic." Claire eyed my carefully and slowly climbed off.

"Okay. You could have warned us, Buddha." Claire put a hand on the gun and lowered it. The second girl walked off to put it away. I stood up walking towards her.

"It's okay I just feel I've been selfish for these past few months. And I don't want to be selfish anymore." I tentatively wrapped my arms around her waist looking down at her. She smiled.

"I guess that's good." She reached up and kissed me and although I was in the boy's body I can't say I didn't enjoy it. She slowly pulled away and grabbed the book again sitting down, I next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders watching her read with adoration in my eyes. "Oh just one thing." I didn't move, but she continued. "Don't go all creepy on me. You know like the Police." I cocked my head not understanding. "Like the band. _Every step you take, every breath you make, I'll be watchin' you._" She sang. I was mesmerized by it. I put a hand over my now beating heart and held up the other one.

"I swear I will not watch you take a breath or make a step." I smiled and she smirked giving me a kiss on the cheek. I put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "What are you reading?" I noticed she was farther than I had expected.

"Not much just the alchemistic symbols and the correct and incorrect ways of writing them." She spoke fluently so it meant she understood.

"Sounds like fun." She looked at me with a look.

"Your sarcasm is appreciated somewhere else." She went back to reading. "Wouldn't you rather want to play your video games?" I looked over and around in disgust.

"Nope." She turned sharply on me and looked scared.

"Something _is_ wrong with you." I held up my hands in protest.

"No there really – " She didn't let me finish.

"Eve! I know for sure something's wrong!" She yelled.

"Why!" A voice came from somewhere around the corner.

"He doesn't want to play video games." She came running around the corner looking scared.

"It's the end of the world. Tie him down we need to take him to the psychiatrist. Shane is growing up." Wow, this much fuss over the dumb games? The Collins boy needs to know what is really important in his life. If it wasn't Claire than what is he even useful for? They stared at me in disbelief and shock. I realized too late I said that out loud.

"Shane?" They said in sync.

"What is wrong with you?" The Goth one really looked scared. Claire looked like she was calculating something.

"Only one person calls Shane the 'Collins boy'." She looked back at the other girl. "Myrnin." She looked back at me and I knew I had been found out.

"Fine." I grumbled. "There was a problem at the lab and he walked in when an experiment kind of blew up in our faces. Literally. Well it kind of switched our souls." The other girl fainted.

xXx

"Out of all the things to make her faint." Claire said heaving her onto the couch. I helped her. Finally she was on the couch and Claire took a seat in the chair. "Can't you switch back?"

"Yea tried that. It sort of….broke after the one use." She put her head on her hand.

"Typical Myrnin experiment." She mumbled.

"Hey! Not all of them break after one use."

"So does this mean I have to fix it?" She looked up at me. I nodded.

"Probably." She sighed.

"Okay. Tomorrow. One day can't be all that bad. Right now I am going to rest. I'm going to need it if I am going to fix your problem." She stood up swiftly. "How do I always get stuck in these situations?" I looked down at the boy's feet and shuffled them awkwardly. I heard a growling noise and looked around wondering what that could possibly be. It came again and I felt it this time. It was emitting from my stomach. Oh he was hungry. I forgot about that feeling besides the normal hunger for blood. I walked to the kitchen and scrounged around for some food. I finally found something to eat and ate all of it. This body needed a lot of calories to keep working. I felt the familiar ripple of a portal opening and with some food still in my mouth protruding a little I walked up the stairs. About halfway up the door opened and my body walked out followed by Amelie. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Claire!" I yelled and she stepped out but was shoved back in followed by my body. Amelie looked at me expectantly. She had her hands clasped in front of her and the only thing to portray any emotion were the slight wisps of stray hairs showing she was in a hurry to put it up or re do it. Meaning that that boy said something he shouldn't have and had me attacked by my dear friend. "Uh hello Amelie what could grace us with your appearance?" I tried to sound innocent. It wasn't working.

"Myrnin." She said coolly.

"No it's Shane." I tried.

"Do not toy with me. He told me the whole story. What were you thinking?" She stepped forward.

"Why does my head hurt?" She looked on the verge of attacking.

"Myrnin." She snapped. "Come with me now." She turned not checking to see if I was following and opened the door to the other room. As I followed her I looked at Claire's door wonder what he could be doing. And why would he be so violent with her.

Claire

"Ah Shane quit that." I said as he shoved me into the room. I doubt he meant it, but he used Myrnin's vampire strength. He shut the door with a slam and I pressed myself close to my bed.

"Did he try anything on you?" His eyes were red.

"What?" He growled. I couldn't tell if that was voluntary or not.

"Did he try to _try_ anything with you?" I wasn't catching on then I did.

"Oh…" I felt heat rush to me cheeks. "No I – I don't think so?"

"You have to be sure, so I can personally kill him." I tensed up in anger.

"And what if I said yes. It isn't necessarily cheating. Why would you care anyways? It's still your body, or are you so insecure that that's not the point?" I fired. "You have no right to hurt him for being you. He already told me it was an accident." His fists clenched and I was suddenly scared. He didn't know his own strength. He was Myrnin. Myrnin wasn't sane at the best of times. I pressed myself to my bed as he neared. He had a jagged fluidity of an insane snake. Smooth then stopping and almost recalibrating. He lunged forward smacking me with the force of a vampire and I heard a sickening crack. I tried to scream, but my mouth only coughed up blood. I was thrown to the floor and I heard my body like some sick rag doll. My eyes blurred and the iron taste of blood filled my mouth. My ears were ringing, but I felt arms around me. They were warm. This wasn't Shane in Myrnin's body this had to be Eve because I felt extra padding as I rest my head against her chest. Her heartbeat lulled me to close my eyes. I was so tired. She shook my trying to speak, but it was like trying to hear underwater. I opened my eyes, I couldn't see any better, but there were black snakes slithering up and around my vision. I felt warm liquid coating my arms and hands. I felt the familiar ripple of a portal then the harsh unforgiving light piercing through my eye sight. People were rushing around trying to grab at me and help. I was taken out of the arms of whoever I was in and put into a bed. More people were talking and with stunning accuracy all of my senses came back with a terrible reality.

"Miss, can you hear me?" I tried to speak, but I felt more blood spill out of my mouth. "Okay she's responsive. He jaw is dislocated and head trauma is prevalent. Concussion, broken nose, swelling around her left eye, and maybe a missing tooth." I tried to close my eyes again, yet they kept them open. "Sorry can't do that we need you awake. You fall asleep with a concussion you could end up in a coma and we don't want that do we?" I didn't move. They began to hook me up to machines and put my jaw back into place. Once it was back I screamed so loud I felt the windows vibrate. I hadn't been able to do that while all the pain shook me like a tidal wave. Wave after wave after wave it crashed down on me, but I couldn't scream or even protest about the pain. I could feel it begin to dull with the morphine and I still wanted to close my eyes. I could hear someone calling my name, but it felt like a day away.

Myrnin's Soul

"We are changing back now." I felt pure fiery rage boil in me as I saw Claire being carried out in that girl's arms. How she lifted her I don't know. "Amelie." I gave a curt nod and opened a portal not caring about the lost brain cells in this body. I shoved my body through. Amelie finally spoke up.

"I will inform Hannah. She will have him arrested for domestic violence. You will go unscathed."

"Tell her to wait outside of the alley way. I will give him to her once we are done." She nodded and she was gone. I walked through and saw him fall to the floor hands out in front of him.

"Get off the floor you abuser of women." I walked over to the machine and even though this body was not the one to be doing this in I risked it.

"I hit Claire." He mewled in sadness.

"Yes now get off the floor. I will not hurt my own body, but yours….well it's going to be doing some time in the stocks for what you have done." I began to pull at wires and splice them together. I saw him stand up slowly as if he were boneless. I grabbed a screwdriver and twisted in some of the loose bolts. I reached in and twisted off a fried wire and quickly found a replacement for it. He just stood there. I threw the screwdriver at him and it sliced through a portion of my body's arm. He looked shocked. "Don't just stand there help you fool." I hurried to put the wire back in place and he walked over looking stumped. "That vent needs to be replaced." He still hadn't moved. "It's just like an automobile now a days. Engine, vents, pistons, cooling system, hurry fix the vent." He seemed to understand now and began to get to work. We were done in no time with his speed and my anger. Without any hesitation I slapped my hand down on the switch as he shot forward to stop me. He was frozen by the force of the machine and I felt my eye lids get heavy as we were thrown back into our own respectable bodies, his less than, and I fell to the floor unconscious.

xXx

I woke up first and stood up without checking. The fluidity in my movements just showed I was back. I rushed over grabbing him by the collar. He was still unconscious. I ran to the end of the alley way in a blur and saw Hannah waiting for him. I shoved him out of the little hole and he fell to the floor face first. Hannah was shocked a little bit and a man came out picked him up and they shoved him in the back of the squad car. I vanished once again to my little shack and opened a portal walking through. I popped out in the hospital. I went up to the desk.

"Where would I find Claire Danvers's room?" The nurse looked down at the registry and pointed down the hall.

"To the left. ICU." I nodded gone in a flash and opened the door. Michael and that other girl were standing up guarding the door like bouncers. I could see Claire looking away.

"No you don't you pathetic excuse for a boyfriend." The girl spat.

"No it –" I tried, but she wouldn't let me finish.

"That was no accident you asshole." I held up my hands.

"No I'm Myrnin. Not Shade." I pointed to myself.

"Sure you can always put up an act uh?" She crossed her arms.

"Please I promise I'm – " She was persistent I gave her that.

"Get lost Collins."

"Let him in." I heard the faintest of whispers and I took a hesitant look over. She had the faintest of smiles playing on her lips. The top one split. Michael put a hand on the one girl's forearm and the stepped aside. I walked forward not looking at the glares they gave me. "You're back?" She croaked.

"Yea I'm back." I whispered back. She reached her hand up to search for mine. I slowly brought it up on the side of the bed and held it out to her. She grabbed it and I noticed for the first time she was shaking. She would periodically squeeze my hand then loosen her grip as if she was in pain or scared. Which I wouldn't blame her if she were either.

Claire

I felt like crying, but my head hurt too much to do much of anything. The morphine was trying its best, but sometimes I had sudden bursts of pain. I closed my eyes and he squeezed my hand. Not enough to hurt, just enough to alarm. A nurse came in once.

"Visiting hours for humans are over." She looked at Myrnin and Michael. Myrnin hadn't move, but Michael grabbed Eve ushering her out. She protested, but finally gave in. She shot one last worried look at me. "The doctors have decided to keep you for a few days to make sure you jaw and head are healing correctly." I blinked to show I understood. She left after taking the clipboard at the foot of my bed. I tossed a few times before I tried to reach up and remove the bothersome pillow. Myrnin beat me to it. He lurched forward gently letting go of my hand and picking away the pillow. I gently rest my head back down and smiled closing my eyes briefly. I hadn't realized more time had passed, for her squeezed my hand again. I looked over turning my head.

"You should go. I'm okay." I didn't really mean it. I hoped he knew I was lying. He knew.

"No, I'll be here until you're better." He ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Well then." I laughed dryly. "You should request your chair because you are going to be sitting for a long time." He smiled.

"Do you think they'd let me?" I chuckled, but it hurt my throat and I stopped.

"I think their policy here is 'if you can drain us you can have whatever you want'." I smirked.

"Well, what do you want Miss Claire?" I stared at him for a long moment not knowing what he meant. I wanted a lot of things. I wanted to go home, I wanted this to never have happened, I wanted to sleep.

"I want you." I hadn't realized I said it until his hand loosened on mine. I blinked before anything registered. He slowly leaned forward and kissed me softly. I felt my nerves wake up and I felt I would stay up for four nights if I needed to. He kissed my forehead then leaned back in the chair.

"Good thing I'm here now." I think there was a saying that you don't really know what you want until what you have nearly kills you. Like you live your whole life eating oranges suddenly a pomegranate comes along and you're scared of it. It's new. You don't like new. So you stay eating oranges until one day that orange shoots you in the eye with citric acid. You think that pomegranate won't do that to me. So you leave the orange for the pomegranate. You find out it's so much better than the orange that you can't even remember why you stayed away from the pomegranate to begin with. Myrnin was the pomegranate. And I am Claire Danvers, the seventeen year old girl who compares who men to fruit.

**Omg I thought I would never get this up. So so glad I did. I kept up oh and Naruto….there's your fruit hahaha**


End file.
